Surprise
by Zeara.g
Summary: DavyJones/JackSparrow Jack is caught aboard the Flying Dutchman. Jones has a surprise for him. warnings: mild non con, SLASH - dont like dont read dont flame NEWLY EDITED


**Disclaimer – I do not own the characters, Disney does, and I'm just using them for my own amusement :) I do not make any money from writing this. **

**Jack/Jones – cus there isn't nearly enough of it. Set somewhere in AWE. Might be a bit AU. Enjoy…**

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Jack resisted the urge to squirm in his chains. He was manacled spread-eagled to the wall of the ship and his wrists and ankles were already beginning to ache from the strain.

_How I get myself into these messes, I'll never understand, _he thought. _Alright I have to admit, I'm a little off the deep end this time. It was just a quick slip aboard the Flying Dutchman, grab the chest, and leg it. I'd have made it too if they couldn't walk through bloody walls, its hardly fair is it? Here I am in this dank, leaky and I might add worryingly slimy cell waiting for Davy Jones to come and… well I'm not sure what he'll do exactly but it can't be good._

Jack struggled against his cuffs but to no avail.

"Wait a minute, slime!" he cried with a triumph not normally associated with the word. "I could use it as lubricant and slip these cuffs right off!" _After all it worked with the lamp oil last bloody time I was chained up awaiting a tentacled monster, _he grumbled. He wasted no time in coating his hands with the slippery goo and tried desperately to slip his hands through. He thrust his body away from the wall like a man possessed until eventually he slumped back, giving up.

Watching silently from the shadows Davy Jones licked his lips at the sight before him. _Slime as Lubricant eh? Now there's an idea to my liking… _Jones mused. Jones approached Jack's cell and melted smoothly through the bars. Jack startled and tried to shrink away into the wall. _It's times like this, I wish that I still had my jar of dirt, _he thought.

"Jack Sparrow!" Jones said with glee.

"Hello Jones," Jack replied with false cheer "still tentacled I see." Jones frowned and moved closer, grinning as Jack flinched away.

"Scared of ole' Davy Jones Sparrow?"

"Aye with good reason," Jack replied. Jones chuckled softly. "What do you want from me Jones, my dept is paid."

"By your 'death'?" Jones made a frown and raised a hairless eyebrow "We both know that doesn't settle a thing as you are obviously alive and able to do your 100 years servitude aboard my ship… although… I might be convinced to settle your debt in other ways…" Jack's eyes widened, this was a new development. "I have a little surprise for you Sparrow," Jones chuckled. Jack narrowed his eyes slightly.

"I'm not sure I like surprises," he stuttered, his fear returning.

"We'll see," Jones replied. "But first you have to wear a blindfold." Jack shivered as a tentacled hand tied a strip of cloth across his eyes. Jones remained silent but Jack could feel his stare and gulped audibly. Jones stepped closer and ran one of his beard-like tentacles down the side of Jack's face. Jack gasped at the unexpected touch.

"Jones?!" Jack squeaked far higher than he intended as he tried to pull away. Jones lifted another tentacle to Jacks face t stop him from turning away. More tentacles started to wind there way around his neck and caress his face surprisingly tenderly. "Jones… what are you doing?" Jack said, fear building as his breathing increased. Jones raised a tentacle to Jack's lips to shush him and then traced the line of mouth. Jack tried not to gag. A tentacled hand slowly moved to his chest and began to undo the buttons of jack's shirt, exposing the shivering flesh beneath. The tentacles traced across the lines of his tattoos and stroked his nipples.

Jack gasped "You mean to rape me?!" He shouted, hoping that he was wrong about Jones' motivation.

"Aww," Jones taunted. "You ruined the surprise!" Jack could not see the smile on Jones' face as he toyed with him. He then slid his tentacled hand across Jack's skin and used one of the suckers to tug gently on his nipples. Jacks breath caught in his throat and his body started to respond despite his terror.

"You would do this?" he choked out. "To another man?"

"Am I a man do you think Sparrow? Or a monster?" Jones asked, sounding suddenly pensive although his tentacles kept roaming across Jacks face and chest.

"You're male anyway… at least I assume so, kinda hard to tell with squids," Jack said, trying to hold on to his humour. Jones growled suddenly pressing himself harder against Jack.

"O'course I am!" he said affronted. Then a sly chuckle crept into his voice "I'll be provin' that to you later."

Jack felt a considerable bulge press against his thigh. "No need," he muttered.

The tentacles slowly ventured lower and brushed against the hardening tent in Jacks trousers before slipping inside them. They grasped firmly around Jack's member and massaged his balls gently causing a moan to escape Jack's throat. Jack found himself thrusting into Jones' hand despite his earlier disgust. Jones chuckled but did nothing to increase the pressure and even drew away slightly making Jack moan again in frustration.

"Do you want more, Jacky boy?" Jones teased. "Tell me what you want me to do to you. Do you want me to wrap my tentacles around you? Do you want me to get down on my knees and pleasure you Jacky?" Jones' face was pressed up against Jack's as he whispered. "Do you want release Jack Sparrow?" he pulled away and stopped stroking Jack altogether, just lightly tickling his balls, as he awaited Jack's answer.

"Yes!" Jack gasped, giving in to his need. _Why am I giving into this! _His mind screamed at him _I don't want this! Or do I?_ His mind kept being thrown off track by the delicious tickles across his balls. In the back of his mind he had the suspicion that Jones would later ask for something in return.

"Not enough," Jones breathed coming close to Jacks face again so that they were almost touching. "Beg me. Beg me Sparrow and tell me exactly what you want, I want to hear it from your mouth."

"Please! Jones," Jack could barely believe what he was about to say. "Stroke me, touch me, hands, mouth... tentacles, whatever! Just do something now until I... until I… please mate…"

Jones rolled his head back as he listened to Jack's pleas, feeling his own cock quiver at Jack's words. He moved one of his tentacles to his lips and licked of Jack's pre-cum from the end. Jack waited blindly panting. Slowly Jones got down on his knees and used the tentacles of his beard to pull Jacks trousers down to around the chains that held him and slowly teased with his suckers tugging gently at the slit as Jack groaned and thrust towards him.

"Oh we are eager aren't we Sparrow…" Jones whispered his mouth so close to jack's cock that it twitched at the touch of his breath. Then he licked it, slowly, from base to tip before swallowing it whole and sucking hard. The sounds coming from Jack now

were incredible. Jack felt sure he'd alerted the rest of the crew. Jones' beard tentacles were still caressing his thighs and rubbing his balls. He thrust forward into the other man's mouth and nearly came as Jones chuckled around him. Just as he came Jones drew away and Jack screamed in release as he shot at the floor. He collapsed with his back against the wall panting heavily.

"Hmm a shame to spoil such a pretty sight, but now it's my turn. Jack blinked as the blindfold was torn off and he was met with Jones' intense stare as the captain unlocked Jack's shackles and then dragged him to the floor and lay him across the bench with his trousers around his ankles. Jones quickly undid his own buttons and freed his aching cock from his trousers. He then leaned over across Jack's back to whisper in his ear.

"Thank ye for the tip about slime for lubricant Jacky boy. I've no doubt you'll be glad you thought of it too by the time I'm finished with you!" Jack froze in terror at those words and started to struggle as he felt Jones' prick rubbing against his bare skin. Jones wiped a tentacle against the slime covered wall and started to work it inside Jack's tight ass. At first Jack's pushed at the intrusion but as the thrusts became more insistent, he finally let it in. He was stretched quickly wider and wider, always on the brink of pain that was unbearable but was distracted at the last moment by a sucker on his cock.

Jones grew impatient and withdrew his tentacles to replace them with his thick cock. _Damn me to hell for teasing his manliness! _Jack thought. Suddenly all thought was gone as a splitting pain tore through him and he felt like he was being torn in half. Jones thrust all the way inside before pulling back until he almost withdrew completely and then slamming in with such force that the bench was shoved against the bars of the cell. Jack screamed at the pain. His pain slowly turned to pleasure as Jones found that sweet spot inside him. Jack screamed in pleasure this time and felt himself hardening again as Jones hit that spot again and again, driving Jack to madness.

Jones sped up to a frantic pace and his whole body shivered with his beard flaring as he came inside Jack. Jack felt the vibrations flowing through him as well and came just after.

Jones collapsed on top of him as he withdrew and both lay panting for a while. Jack was still dizzy as Jones pressed his lips tenderly to the back of his neck. Jack had enough time to feel surprise at the gesture before the ferociousness was back and Davy Jones abruptly stood and fastened his clothing before fading with a growl through the side of the ship.

A few minuets later, loud stormy organ music began to play in Jones' cabin as he vented his frustration on the instrument. _Why did I have to kiss the boy?_

Down in the cells, Jack slowly pulled himself up from the floor and got dressed carefully rubbing his ass. _Well, that __**was**__ a surprise._

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**So how did I do? Review plz!**


End file.
